Forum:What should've been in Brawl?
Put your choices in their respective categories. Playable Characters Nintendo Super Mario Bros. *Birdo *Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario *Daisy *Toad *Waluigi *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi combination. It would also be neat-o if in the next game they just place Baby Mario atop Yoshi and change the moveset completely. Star Fox *Krystal *ROB 64 *Slippy Toad Donkey Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong Pokemon *Deoxys *Mewtwo Legend of Zelda *Tetra (note to viewers: They originally planned to add a celshaded Zelda in the game, but for whatever reason took her out) *Vaati *Skull Kid (with Majora's Mask on) *Tingle Metroid *Ridley *Sylux Kirby *Gooey *Rick the Hamster Mother/EarthBound *Ninten *Teddy *Jeff Andonuts *Flint Fire Emblem *Roy *Micaiah (seriously, why in the world wasn't she in it?) Other *Captain Syrup *Donbe *Eggplant Wizard *Harry *Isaac *Little Mac *Mike Jones *Mr. Resetti *Muddy *Samurai Goroh *Stafy *Sukapon *Takamaru *''Urban Champion'' guy Sega *Knuckles *Shadow *Tails *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Capcom *Mega Man *Viewtiful Joe *Leon Kennedy Square Enix. *Geno *Black Mage Other (third party) *Bomberman (Hudson) *Banjo & Kazooie (Rare) *Earthworm Jim (Interplay) *Bad Mr. Frosty (Interplay) Music Super Mario Bros. 2 *Title theme *Overworld theme *Underworld theme *Birdo battle theme Super Mario Bros. 3 *Desert theme *Underwater theme *Hammer Bro. battle *Ice world theme Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Forest Maze Super Mario 64 *Water area theme *Bowser level theme Super Mario Galaxy *Gusty Garden Galaxy *Battle with Bowser *Good Egg Galaxy Metroid Prime *Tallon IV overworld theme EarthBound *Franky Fly/New Age Retro Hippie battle theme Tetris *NES Type A *NES Type B *NES Type C Sega *Columns *Sonic Rush Stages Super Mario Bros. *Underwater *Fortress Super Mario Bros. 2 *Overworld Super Mario Bros. 3 *Overworld *Fortress *Airship *Underworld Super Mario World *Fortress *Underworld Super Smash Bros. *Saffron City *Hyrule Castle Other *Falco's final smash- Arwing *Link's final smash- Wolf Link *Mr. L alternate costume fo Luigi *Since adding so many characters would be very hard for the developers, I always thought it would be a good idea to add alternate character costumes instead of entirely new characters. For example, an alternate character for Yoshi could be Boshi or Birdo (with minor alterations. For example instead of throwing the eggs Birdo could just shoot them from her snout). I also think it'd be appropriate if the alternate characters were in the same series. Some other examples include: **Mario: Shadow Mario, Dr. Mario (or alternate costume) **Luigi: Waluigi **Princess Peach: Daisy, Rosalina **Bowser: Wart **Yoshi: Boshi, Birdo **Donkey Kong: Funky Kong **Diddy Kong: Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong **Link: Dark Link, Toon Link, Young Link **Zelda: Toon Zelda **Ganondorf: Agahnim **Samus Aran: Dark Samus, the bounty hunters from Hunters and Corruption **Fox McCloud: Falco, Peppy, Wolf, Slippy, Krystal **Ike/Marth: Ike, Marth, Roy, other similar Fire Emblem characters **Captain Falcon: Blood Falcon **Ness: Lucas, Ninten **Pikachu: Raichu, Pichu, Plusle, Minun, other small electric Pokémon. **Pokémon Trainer: Female Pokémon Trainer, Rival Pokémon Trainer, Pokémon Professor **Sonic: Shadow